


Filling the Air with Sweetness

by veroS94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book Characters, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroS94/pseuds/veroS94
Summary: Dany, Ghost, and Jon play in the snow.





	1. Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bunch of fighting going on in the tags, so I decided to make something fluffy and feel good.
> 
> ANYWAY, posting this just to basically move the bullying fics down. This is in no way any good, I wrote it in probably 15 minutes, it's basically just a headcanon of mine that I turned into a ficlet.

Jon drew a sharp breath through his teeth as something wet and cold slid down his back.

"Oh, I'm going to get you back for that," he gritted out, pulling at his cloak to shake out the snow down his back. He had been sitting under the weirwood tree, cleaning Longclaw, his new wife, Daenerys, next to him. She had been trying to speak to him, draw him out from his brooding, but he had been barely listening, so caught in his worries about the war and needing to protect his family. He should have been more suspicious when she finally quieted.

Turning he saw Dany run away as fast as she could, laughing all the while. He bit his cheek to stop a smile. Waddle away was more accurate. 6 months pregnant and with the snow that covered the godswood nearly to her knee, she wasn't moving very quickly. Lazily, Jon scooped snow into one hand and strode towards her...

When he saw a flash in the corner of his eye and suddenly found himself shoved into the snow by his direwolf.

"Traitor," he grunted. Ghost regarded him with a wagging tail and panting smile, seaming pleased with himself. He looked to his wife, who was laughing so hard she fell into the snow next to him, pink faced and bright eyed, snow clinging to her hair. A picture pretty enough that Jon thought it was worth forgetting about the impending war, even if only for a few minutes. Even in war, there must be some moments stashed away to enjoy what he was fighting for.

She was not so far away that Jon couldn't reach her. He pulled her close to him, shifting over towards her, gently pinning her down, and grinned as he kissed her still smiling lips.


	2. Keeping Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon has cold feet (literally)

Dany was still half asleep when the bed shifted under Jon's weight as he (finally) got into bed and slid under the covers. But she went wide awake when he pressed his freezing feet against her legs.

"Jon!" she hissed "you're too cold,"

He hummed and then pressed his cool, scarred chest against her naked back as cold fingers gripped her waist and pulled her closer. She drew a breath sharply through bared teeth. "Don't grumble. Take pity on me. It's cold outside our chambers," he whispered into her bare skin, "and I didn't have a fire to keep me warm." She could feel him smile before he nuzzled her short hair out of his way so he could begin leaving kisses along her neck. He sucked on the part just below her ear. She gasped. "Your skin is burning," he murmured before gently biting her ear.

She turned in his embrace sliding her arms around him. Grey eyes stared at her from heavy lids and thick, black lashes. She felt his longing. A smile slowly curl on her lips and she rolled them over so that she sat astride him.

"I can warm you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still corny
> 
> Send prompts my way either in the comments or find me on tumblr (@stormborn-unburnt-mhysa)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a soft bitch.
> 
> I mean, I know that was corny, but I wasn't lying about having written it in 15 minutes. And I'm a slow writer, so...
> 
> If you have any fluffy one shot requests, feel free to send them to me via my Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stormborn-unburnt-mhysa) and I'll try to get to them.
> 
> I much prefer the books over the show, so I try to write for the book characters.


End file.
